ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Serpentine
The Serpentine are an ancient race of snake like humanoids that once ruled Ninjago. They warred with each other for centuries until the people of Ninjago rose up and locked them away in 5 separate tombs, one for each tribe (Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Venomari, Constrictai, and Anacondrai). The Constrictai, most of the Venomari, and the Anacondrai are currently not manufactured in physical LEGO sets yet. Ranks There are four known ranks for the Serpentine. *General *Warrior *Soldier *Scout Biology The Serpentine generally appear as scaly humanoids with snake-like heads. This differs in the case of the generals, who have snake tails instead of legs, though they retain arms. Only generals have snake tails, and as soon as a different snake takes dominance in a tribe, its legs will become a tail and the conquered Serpentine will have its tail replaced by legs. All of the tribes have unique abilities. The Hypnobrai can control others by eye-to-eye contact, or put in place post-hypnotic commands, essentially turning the target into a sleeper agent, allowing the Serpentine who did the hypnotizing to see whatever the victim sees. The Fangpyre can turn anything they bite into a snake or something snake-like. In the case of mechanical objects, the machine takes on snake-like attributes almost immediately, whereas living victims slowly become Serpentine themselves. Interestingly, though the Fangpyre are red, the snakes they create are green. The Venomari have resistance to acid, and will dive into the toxic bogs for refuge. Their hallucinatory venom can make anyone, experience realistic and often terrifying visions. The Constrictai have powerful squeezing bodies and are skilled tunnelers, and may have other powers which have not yet been made clear. The Anacondrai, which are extinct save Pythor, appear to be the most devious tribe and have stealth abilities. Skales' and Fangtom's dialogue shows that they know one another from before their centuries of imprisonment, meaning that the Serpentine can survive for hundreds of years. It is unclear if there are female Serpentine. Lloyd dictates that no girls are allowed in his tree house, which means either that all the builders were male and the females were elsewhere, that there is no apparent way to tell the difference and that Lloyd, thus, did not care, or that female Serpentine do not exist. It is also show that the Fangpyres must bite people for them to join the tribe, which means there could be exceptions for the Fangpyre. Members Reptiles *The Great Devourer Vipers * Toxic Viper * Golden Viper * Sly Viper * Hypno Viper Hypnobrai *Skales *Slithraa *Mezmo *Rattla Fangpyre *Fangtom *Fangdam *Fang-Suei *Snappa Venomari *Acidicus *Lizaru *Spitta *Lasha Constrictai *Skalidor *Bytar *Chokun *Snike Anacondrai *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Others (Deceased) Trivia *Lloyd Garmadon has been betrayed by the Serpentine three times: once by the Hypnobrai, once by the Fangpyre, and once by the Anacondrai general Pythor. *Each of the four members of each tribe have a unique appearance categorized by their rank. The general has the tribe staff and a snake's lower body. The warrior has very similar traits compared to the general, except they have normal legs instead of snake tails. The soldier has large fangs as front teeth, and the scout's have normal minifigure traits, without any special snake head or other body parts other than a snake head hat. *All five Serpentine tombs are in line with the Ninjago symbol for serpent. *The Serpentine worship The Great Devourer as a god. Ironically it is said by Zane and Sensei Wu that The Great Devourer will even consume the Seprentine. *Both Lasha and Fang-Suei have been said to like candy, so this may mean candy is a popular food choice for the race. Ironically, this is the same food item Lloyd Garmadon requested when he became leader of the Hypnobrai. *There are currently no Serpentine identified as being female. *It appears that the Anacondrai are the biggest in size of the Serpentine. *The Fangpyre are the smallest tribe in numbers. *The Constrictai are unusually smaller when compared to the height of other Serpentine. *Serpentine is actually a type of rock known for it's scaley snake-like texture. *The Serpentine named Mezmo is often seen picking up various foods including a Turkey in Episode 12 and Cotton Candy in Episode 8. *The Serpentine can live for a very long time. This is shown when it is revealed that Skales and Fangtom were friends before they were locked in the tomb. and Serpentines]] Known Serpentine Fangtom.png|Fangtom Fangdam.png|Fangdam Fang-Suei.png|Fang-Suei Snappa.png|Snappa Skales2.png|Skales Slithraa.png|Slithraa Mezmo.png|Mezmo Rattla2.png|Rattla Skalidor.png|Skalidor Bytar.png|Bytar Chokun.png|Chokun Snike2.png|Snike Acidicus.png|Acidicus Lizaru.png|Lizaru Spitta.png|Spitta Lasha.png|Lasha Pythor.jpg|Pythor P. Chumsworth TheGreatestDevourer.png|The Great Devourer (Serpentine God) Category:Serpentine Category:Creatures Category:Hypnobrai Category:Venomari Category:Anacondrai Category:Constrictai Category:Fangpyre Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Species Category:Tribes Category:2012 Category:Content Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Creatures Category:Hypnobrai Category:Venomari Category:Anacondrai Category:Constrictai Category:Fangpyre Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Species Category:Tribes Category:2012 Category:Content Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Creatures Category:Hypnobrai Category:Venomari Category:Anacondrai Category:Constrictai Category:Fangpyre Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Species Category:Tribes Category:2012 Category:Content Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Creatures Category:Hypnobrai Category:Venomari Category:Anacondrai Category:Constrictai Category:Fangpyre Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Species Category:Tribes Category:2012 Category:Content Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Major characters